


Ode to Misspent Youth

by pinksnowboots



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bigender Yoongi, Demigirl Hoseok, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinksnowboots/pseuds/pinksnowboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have spend a lot of time thinking about bigender Yoongi and demigirl Hoseok being cute stoner datefriends in college (you can read me yelling about it <a href="http://godofwrapping.tumblr.com/post/102497604048"> here</a>) and how they met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode to Misspent Youth

Yoongi hates freshmen.

Yoongi really hates freshmen, hates how loud and excited they are, hates how they seem to think that their business is interesting enough to justify saying it enough for everyone around them to hear, especially hates how they all have plans to change the world that all come back to their own need for validation that they are, in fact a good person. This degree of pure cynicism might have been justified if she were in her last year, not just starting her second year of university.

Luckily, Yoongi’s never really cared about whether her feelings are justifiable to others and she is completely content in her decision to completely ignore all the freshmen in her introductory literature class that she was technically supposed to take last year. She would be doing a damn good job of it too if it weren’t for the person three seats to the left and a row ahead of her who just introduced themselves to the person sitting next to them as Hoseok.

Yoongi really couldn’t give two shits about this Hoseok or their friendly freshman get-to-know-your-classmates routine, but Hoseok is loud and it catches Yoongi’s attention for long enough that she hears the boy sitting next to Hoseok saying, “Oh, I knew a boy named Hoseok back in high school. Isn’t Hoseok usually a boy’s name?”

The boy sounds confused, and that makes Yoongi pay attention, because he sounds the same type of confused as people are when Yoongi shows up to class one day in a miniskirt and fishnets and a blazer and nice slacks the next.

She looks up just in time to catch the look in Hoseok’s eyes, kind but sharp, just like their tone of voice as they say, “It may be true that most people named Hoseok are boys. But Hoseok is obviously not a boy’s name, because it is my name and I am not a boy.”  
The boy that Hoseok was talking to gapes a little, probably unnerved by the fact that Hoseok’s cheerful smile is at odds with his distinct feeling that he just got scolded. Yoongi feels a little satisfied and very curious but at that moment the professor walks in to start the class, effectively cutting off the conversation.

Instead of paying attention in class, Yoongi watches Hoseok. As a general rule, she doesn’t like strangers and likes getting to know them even less, but as of now she knows that Hoseok is loud and confident and not a boy, and even though Hoseok is probably a freshman Yoongi still wants to know more.

By the end of the class period she does know more. She knows that Hoseok has a long face and a large forehead that’s partially covered by sideswept bangs running into prominent eyebrows that are just a shade darker than their hair, which looks to be about shoulder length and pulled back into a loose ponytail. She decides that she likes the set of Hoseok’s eyes and the smooth slope of Hoseok’s nose and the small silver stud of a nostril piercing, an interesting contrast to the lack of metal in Hoseok’s ears. And even though Yoongi wouldn’t be caught dead in it herself, she has to admit that Hoseok’s red and white plaid shirt unbuttoned over top of a plain white tank with a low-slung neckline (Yoongi absently notes that Hoseok has nice collarbones) looks pretty good. Hoseok pays attention in class, which Yoongi notices because she’s paying attention to how expressive Hoseok’s face, how restless Hoseok’s body is, fingers tapping against the desk and feet against the floor, body coiled tight with pent-up energy.

Yoongi knows all this and still wants to know more, so when class is over she walks over to Hoseok’s desk before Hoseok even has a chance to get up. Hoseok notices Yoongi and glances up curiously and says, “Hello” like it’s a question, like it’s the start of a really funny joke that Yoongi has the punch line to.

Some people might be a bit embarrassed in this situation, Yoongi thinks, but she’s not in the habit of letting things embarrass her so she barrels on, “Hey. I’m Min Yoongi, which is also not a boy’s name, or at least it isn’t about half of the time.”

At that Hoseok actually does laugh before replying, “Jung Hoseok, and it’s a girl’s name almost all of the time.” She stands up before continuing, and Yoongi notes that Hoseok is taller than her by a good few centimeters even with the extra height her combat boots add. “So what kind of name is Min Yoongi right now?”

Yoongi just stares at Hoseok like the answer is obvious, and Hoseok laughs again as she takes in Yoongi, one hand on her hip just above the waistband of her black miniskirt and fishnet tights disappearing into combat boots with more metal on them than Yoongi’s ears, which are full of spiky silver earrings that look almost as sharp as her eyeliner, almost as bold as her bright red lipstick and brighter short red hair.

Hoseok finishes giving her a once over, shrugs and says, “I’m assuming by the look that you’re giving me that Yoongi is a girl’s name right now, but it’s not like you can always tell by how someone dresses. I mean, I everything I’m wearing comes from the boys’ section of the store, and more recently from my cousin’s closet, but I’m still definitely not a boy. But more importantly, can you help me find the dance studio? I have class there in 15 minutes.”

“Sure,” Yoongi says, and unlike the boy Hoseok was talking to earlier, she doesn’t feel scolded at all, just intrigued, “Bad luck though, that building’s about as far away from this one as you can get on this campus. But don’t worry, I’ll show you how to get there.”

Yoongi jokingly puffs out her chest and postures a little bit, channeling an overeager upperclassman who can’t wait to impress the awestruck freshman with her extensive knowledge of campus geography. Hoseok laughs again-which is beginning to become a pattern that Yoongi doesn’t mind because she likes Hoseok’s laugh even if it is too loud and too shrill to be truly pleasant-and says, “Ok then, lead the way.”

The building that Hoseok’s looking for isn’t actually far from their building at all. In fact, it’s as close as any building can be without being in direct sight, but Hoseok doesn’t know that and Yoongi takes her along the longest, most circuitous route around campus, arriving at the correct building right as the 15 minutes they have between classes is about to end. Hoseok looks like she notices that Yoongi is making up the directions as they go along (there are very few places that you have to take four lefts in a row to get to), but she also doesn’t look like she minds.

Perhaps it’s not the nicest thing to do, but Yoongi never really claimed to be nice, and she learns a lot about Hoseok in that 15 minutes. She learns that Hoseok likes to talk, and that her face is even more expressive when talking to Yoongi than it was when listening to their teacher. She learns that Hoseok is a dance major, but might minor in biology to make her parents less worried that she’ll end up jobless and living at home at age thirty. She learns that Hoseok laughs a lot, even at the ridiculous sexual innuendos that Yoongi throws at her to see if she can make Hoseok blush (she can’t) and at things that Yoongi says that aren’t actually all that funny.

Most importantly, she learns Hoseok’s phone number when Hoseok writes it on her arm right before running into the dance building to get to class, just like in a cheesy teen movie. Normally Yoongi would roll her eyes at something like that, and she probably still does because Hoseok looks up at her and laughs at her expression. But then Hoseok smiles a smile that’s half a threat and half a promise and Yoongi decides that maybe it’s ok, just this once.

“Aren’t you going to ask for my number too?” Yoongi’s voice is always a bit gruff, but unlike most people Hoseok doesn’t seem to take it as annoyance.

“No,” Hoseok shoots back cheerfully. “If you really want me to have it, you can call me. “

Yoongi mumbles something indistinct about cheeky little freshman brats as Hoseok continues, “Oh, and I don’t think I’ll remember how to get to this building next time. The way we took here was pretty confusing.”

Hoseok is smirking as wickedly as someone who always looks on the verge of laughter can, and Yoongi can’t help but sigh overdramatically and say, “Well, I guess I’ll just have to walk you here next time too, since you obviously have no sense of direction.”

The laughter that always seems to be hiding in the corners of Hoseok’s lips tumbles out at that, and she waves at Yoongi as she turns to go into the building.

Even though she’s going to be terribly late for her next class, which actually is on the far side of campus, Yoongi’s still smiling as she walks away.


End file.
